powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Count Mysterio
Count Mysterio '''is the supposed leader of the Iron Blade Conference, however, he is a servant of the Villain School's headmaster. Character History Childhood His life prior to Villain School on Onyx is a blur. However, he came close with many students (ex Diva Bomber) and they became their own faction of monsters called collectors, identified by metallic colored safes, usually in place of the rib cage but can also be on arms or legs. Hexagon He bumped into a fleeing Dark Mayhem and Destructo on Onyx and promised to make Destructo whole again in exchange for service. They had mentioned their were more fallen of the long since destroyed Indaver Clan. They found Mirror and Teller who became assassins of the Iron Blade Conference and set a course for earth. He remained in the shadows while the rangers fought many other factions, by then his superiors were on their for a final assault. He disguised himself as Sebastian Lund, one of the techs and close friends of New Orleans' NCIS branch. Powers and Abilities * Mysterio can create a number of ice-based flintlock pistols from his safes on his thighs. Each pistol fires an amber-colored ice pellet which can cause anyone or anything that is struck by it to be encased in ice and shatter. The downside is that each pistol only has one round. * '''Cryokinesis: He can create, shape and manipulate ice. He claims the ability is his own power. * Skilled Marksman: He's a good shot * Regeneration: He can heal himself or regrow a lost appendage, like one one of his back tendrils when Phantom Red sliced it off with the Blade Zord in its Blade Boomerang Mode. It's unknown if this power comes from a Collection object or if it's a natural ability. * Flying Shuttles-In his core lies the "Flying Shuttles". They are based off the Fighting Fins from Wild Force. They give him the ability to teleport. Unlike many pieces, it's name comes from an invention. In this case, a flying shuttle was an advancement for sewing. Notes * He is voiced by Roger Velasco, who was Carlos in Power Rangers Turbo and Powers Ranger in Space ** Interestingly, Carlos' predecessor, Adam Park/Johnny Yong Bosch, voices Count Mysterio's Boss * Count Mysterio's motif is based on a jellyfish possibly in mawsonite (curiously the mawsonite is related to the lion mane jellyfish that curiously inhabits the waters of the arctic) which would make reference to its ability to freeze. * He is the only Blader to have 2 Gold Safes on his body * His portrayal of Sebastian might be a references to an episode where his LA counterpart went into the field, as well as Sebastian as seen in season 5 being an agent * His name might be a reference to wrestler Rey Mysterio ** Mysterio is Spanish for Mysterious, which may explain why he has a Spanish accent *** Another villain in Hexagon, Lady Shadow, has a Spanish accent as she is voiced by Lilimar See Also * Zamigo Delma-Sentai Counterpart (Character)See Comparison Page Category:Villians Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Boss Villains Category:Iron Blade Conference Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:Final PR Villains